marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Shaman (Hero Datafile)
SHAMAN (Michael Twoyoungmen, public) Affiliations Solo D6, Buddy D8, Team D10 Distinctions Dedicated Surgeon, Sarcee Shaman, Poor Father Figure Power Sets ANCESTRAL MAGIC Levitation D8, Mystic Blast D8, Mystic Senses D10, Spirit Control D10, Supreme Sorcery D12 SFX: Area Effect. Against multiple targets, for every additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Gift of Healing. When assisting recovery rolls, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Natural Dimensional Nullification. Spend 1 PP and take an action or reaction to counter the effects of extra-dimensional magics or return a willing or stressed-out extra-dimensional being to its home dimension. SFX: Sarcee Sorcery. When using a stunt to create magical assets or complications, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Spirit Calling. When creating spirit-based assets, complications or resources, add a D6 and step up the effect die. Limit: Blessing of the Ancestors. If Shaman receives emotional trauma, shutdown Ancestral Magic until trauma is recovered. Limit: The Extent of Sorcery. When you add Supreme Sorcery to any pool, you may only create assets and complications as your effect. SPIRIT TRAVELER Intagibility D12, Invisibility D10 SFX: Without Form. Spend 1 PP to ignore physical stress caused by anyone attacking your astral form by mundane means. Limit: The Empty Vessel. When your dice pool includes an Spirit Traveler power, adding a power from any other Power Set costs 1 PP. Your physical form remains where you left it, and for as long as you remain out of sight of it any stress or complications that target it directly are stepped up. MYSTIC MEDICINE POUCH Animal Control D8, Earth Control D8, Plant Control D8, Teleport D10, Weather Control D8 SFX: Mystic Provisions. Add a D6 and step up your effect die by +1 when using Mystic Medicine Pouch to create assets or resources. SFX: Sarcee Artifacts. Spend 1 PP to pull a powerful magical item, like the Coronet of Enchantment, the Great Key, or other Sarcee Artifacts with their own power sets from the pouch. At the end of the Scene you may choose to unlock the item (see Alpha Flight Unlockables), or return it to the medicine pouch. A Mystic Item can be pulled from the medicine pouch only once per Event. SFX: Wood Totem Warriors. Spend 1 PP to summon a single Wood Totem Warrior. Spend 1 PP and add a D6 to the doom pool to summon multiple Wood Totem Warriors. Step up the die added to the doom pool by one for each additional team affiliation die beyond the second. Limit: Empty Medicine Pouch. Shutdown Mystic Medicine Pouch Power Set to gain 1 PP. Take an action vs. the doom pool to recover. Specialties Medical Master D10, Mystic Master D10, Combat Expert D8, Psych Expert D8, Wilderness Expert D8 Milestones: GRAND SHAMAN 1 XP when you offer advice to an ally. 3 XP when you include an ally in a mystical ritual. 10 XP when you have lost the Blessing of the Ancestors and either successfully regain it, or choose to give up your role as Shaman once and for all. HEALER AT HEART 1 XP when you practice first aid or healing magic. 3 XP when you practice surgery. 10 XP when you practice medicine, ignoring your duties as shaman, or when you practice magic, ignoring your profession as a doctor. Category:Datafile Category:Hero Datafiles Category:Alpha Flight Category:Canadian Characters Category:Native American